Dramione one shot Drabbles
by jellybean1990
Summary: this is just a collections of little one shot that popped into my head hope you like them.
1. Horcrux hunt

Hermione jumped as she heard a twig snap her, Ron and Harry had their wands at the ready.

"I can't move" Harry complained.

"Me neither" Ron said "how about you mione?"

"No I can't" Hermione said looking at them.

A hooded figure made its way out of the shadows. Pale hands slipped around Hermione's waist.

"Get the fuck away from her" the boy's shouted.

The hands slipped up her body cupping her breasts, Hermione couldn't help but moan she knew these hands she aches for these hands but what she couldn't understand why he was doing this in front of her friend they didn't even know about their relationship. Then it hit her he was showing them.

"Why are you doing this?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because you are mine"

He unzipped her hoody and peeled it off of her body before running his hands across her stomach and down in between her legs.

"Don't touch her"

"But she is aches for my touch"

"Malfoy?"

"Who else"

Draco took his hood of reviling his white blonde hair. He moved her hair to clear her neck and began kissing.

"Draco" Hermione moaned out

"Hermione stop it resit him" Ron shouted out

Draco removed the freezing spell on her allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm not who you think I am" Draco says and kissed her hard on her mouth.

Draco transformed Hermione's outfit into a peasant style dress so that he could fuck her without them seeing her gorgeous body, then lifted her into his arms. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Draco please not in front of them"

"Fine" Draco carried Hermione to the nearest tree.

The tree wasn't really big enough to hide Hermione completely but cover her enough so Harry and Ron could not see her most private part. Draco didn't really want to show her off but wanted to prove that she loved him to her best friend and they would not listen if he came out and said it. Draco quickly unzipped his trousers moved her underwear to the side and thrusted into her.

"Oh Draco"

"It's been so long Mion"

"Oh fuck"

Harry and Ron watched on horrified how Hermione could be enjoying Malfoy's touch, trusting him enough to have sex with him then they caught sight of something on Hermione's left hand. It was a Pear Shape Solitaire Diamond Engagement Ring. How have they not noticed that before, she was engaged to him? As Hermione and Draco climaxed the boys could see Draco loves gaze at Hermione.

Hermione sorted out the underwear and now dress while Draco sorted himself out. Hermione looked with sad eyes at Harry and Ron.

"If I unfreeze you will you listen to me and not attack me"

"Please" Hermione added.

"Yes"

Hermione stood in front of Draco as he unfreezes the boys.

"Talk then"

Draco sits down on the ground pulling Hermione onto his lap, the boys followed suit and sat down.

"Mion and I have been dating in secret since after the yule ball. I have been a spy for the order since then as well. Professor Dumbledore knew of my mission from voldemort and encouraged it for some unknown reason. If I didn't follow through he would kill my mother, I had to protect her. My mother is now safe with Mrs Weasley and my cousin Nymphadora Tonks so I am free to follow and help you."

"You see my mum" Ron asked with tears in his eyes "is she ok what about Ginny and my brothers"

"Yes they are all ok. Potter Ginny told me to give you this" he handed over an envelope.

Harry opened it and it reviled her locket and a letter.

'_Harry,_

_I send you this locket to keep you safe and I hope you return to me. _

_I love you _

_Love _

_Ginny'_

Harry put the locket around his neck.

"You said that Tonks is you cousin?"

"Yes her mother is my mother's sister. So you believe me?"

"Yes but voldemort will find you with the dark mark"

"What mark?" Draco smirked reviling his arms. There was no mark. "I took the phoenix mark before the dark mark it cancels the dark mark out."

"Not all of us believe you" Ron said "how can you believe him so easily"

"I gave Ginny this locket for her birthday last year"

"He could have got a simailer one"

"No one but Ginny, Tonks and I knew about it"

"Why Tonks?"

"She helped me pick it out. Look" Harry showed him the engraving 'Ginny Potter'

"Ginny Potter? She is not your wife" Ron snapped.

"No but this is my promise to her"

"Weasley I don't care that you believe me or not but I am here for Potter and to protect Hermione I am not going to lose her"

"You are not going to lose me"

"His plans are to attack Hogwarts, yes Uncle Severus is in charge with a couple of death eaters but he believes that the students and Professors will fight back soon."

"Then we head their"

"What if it is a trap?"

"If not you could lose Ginny"

"She is there" Harry panicked

After the finale battle -student were sent home-

Ginny and harry are making out in the Gryffindor tower, Remus and Nymphadora went home to Teddy. Ron was trying to find Hermione and Draco to thank him for saving Ginny.

Ron groaned as he saw them naked on the slytherin common room floor.

"Get a room" he yelled out.

"Hello Ron"

"Hi Katie I thought they sent you home"

"I wanted to check you were ok?"

"I'm fine just heading you to the Gryffindor tower"

"You may not want to its getting heated"

"Oh. I kill him tomorrow"

Katie giggled and slipped her hand in his.

"You could come with me to the kitchen"

"I am hungry"

"You are always hungry"

"Ron thank you for protecting me"

"your welcome" Katie kissed him.


	2. Beating up boys

Some thing odd was happening with in the walls of Hogwarts and Harry, Ginny and Ron were going to get to the bottom of it. Their best friend, Hermione Granger, had been disappearing and not long later another 7th Year boy turned up bruised and some times jinxed.

Dean Thomas had a broken nose, Terry Davis had a slug jinx placed on him. The list of boys were staking up.

"I don't think Hermione is behind this," Ginny said as she walked down the corridor, hands intertwined with Harry's. "She just seems to be in the same place as the incidents keep on happening."

"Yes I think you are right Gin but why are they happening in the first place." Ron said "that is why we are going to spy on her."

The trio hid in the library with the invisibility cloak in hand, waiting for Hermione to arrive. When she did they watched her begin her home work. They waited and waited and waited for some thing to happen but it didn't. They were just about to give up when Draco Malfoy showed up and sat next to Hermione. In silence the duo completed their homework.

"Maybe Malfoy is cursing her to beat the boys up?" Ron said

The next day they spied once more, they waited for Hermione to show up but this time Draco showed up first. As Hermione made her way to her usual seat she passed Cormac and he slapped her on the ass. Hermione turned and told the boys off but that was not what her friends were watching. They were watching Draco's face turn murderous . Later that evening Cormac stumbles into the great hall with two black eyes and a broken nose.

"We should follow Malfoy, he seems to be the common person in this" Harry said as he tucked into his food.

The next day was Saturday so they followed Malfoy all day and was getting nowhere. They followed him into an empty classroom and they saw Hermione.

"Draco, you need to stop this" they heard Hermione say.

"But they are touching what is mine" Draco said backing Hermione onto the desk.

"I'm not your object and I can take care of myself" Hermione hissed back.

"No you are not an object but you are mine." Draco said before crashing his lips to hers.

Ginny and Harry looked at Ron and could see that his face was a red as his hair. Ron had a crush on Hermione since the hunt for the horcruxes. They kissed after the finale battle but nothing come of it.

"Get your bloody hands of her" Ron shouted out before either Harry or his sister could say anything.

"What they hell do your think you are doing weasel? Spying on us, how desperate to you have to be?" Draco said not moving from his girl.

"Malfoy, have you been beating up the boys?" Ginny asked kind of knowing the answer already.

"They touched what is mine"

"If you tell people that you are together problem solved. They wont go near Hermione then." Ginny explained " I would support you Hermione"

"Really?"

"Yeah and so will Harry"

"Ron, how about you?"

"Why him? Why not me?"

"Ron I love you but as a brother"

"I don't have to like him do I?"

"No" Hermione giggled.

"OK fine"


End file.
